Secrets And Demons
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean.Sequel to What Could Have Been.Limp Sam,hurt and vision Dean.Set after All Hell Breaks Loose, also helps if you know Croatoan.Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Demons.**

**Summary... People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, angst and hurt Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose, also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer... Don't own, probably never will, but can always dream.**

**A.N... This is for LighthouseWatcher, JoyofReading and sahbel, who all requested a sequel of some sorts. Also for Poaetpainter, Ghostwriter, sammysgirl1963 and StillAwesome2009, who reviewed every chapter last fic and kept me positive. Happy reading and please review if you have the time. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Figures from the past.

Duane Tanner returned to the pick-up. After dumping Sarge's body at the side of the road he had one more piece of business to attend to. Traveling back the way he came he was at River Grove medical centre within hours, noting as he passed through town that there still lacked people. "Good" He thought "The marshal's haven't arrived yet." Pulling up outside the centre he quietly entered. Moving stealthily toward the lab at the back, he could see Dr.Lee cleaning Petri dishes her back to him, stepping into the room he sat on one of the rolling stools as she spoke.

"Have you spoken to your father?"

"Yes, mother." Duane answered, as she turned to him, her eyes jet black.

"What did he have to say? What are his orders?" She demanded.

"Destroy all evidence, Leave the Winchesters alone for now, and lay low." Duane replied lazily, turning circles on the chair as he spoke.

"We have work to do and we don't have much time." Dr.Lee stated.

Simultaneously looking in their respective side mirrors of the pick-up, both demons watched as River Grove's medical centre burned brightly in the pre dawn light. The Winchesters forgotten.

For now...

7 months later.

"Can you believe those bloody Spur's won again?" Dean griped, slamming down a beer in front of Sam for emphasis.

They were in between gigs having spent the weeks after the yellow eyed demons demise at Bobby's, but Dean was getting antsy and in need of a new hunt. In sheer desperation, after Dean had bitten of Bobby's head one too many times; Sam had suggested a trip to the local bar.

"You bet against them didn't you?"

"No ... Yes."

"What are you stupid? They always win every time they reach the finals in an odd year." Sam stated.

"Thank you Wikipedia. I know that I just thought this year would be different."

"How much did you lose?"

"100 bucks. I worked hard for that money."

Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to the laptop. It had been a month since Dean had made the deal; it was time to gat back to work. Clicking onto a site he had used before he scoured the page, stopping on a post dated two days ago.

"You found something?" Dean inquired noting Sam's quizzical expression.

"Maybe, just let me finish this." Sam read the last paragraph before continuing. "I think so, there are some unexplained deaths at a medical centre in Devil's Lake, North Dakota. From the looks of the police reports I've read it looks like a vengeful spirit or possession of some sort. I think we should check it out, it could be our line of work."

"Okay, we will but first thing tomorrow, the barmaid so wants me, she looks like Paris Hilton and you know how much I've wanted to spend a night in a Hilton!"

5am saw Sam packing up their gear, making as much noise as possible. Dean was still asleep, hand under his pillow cradling the knife he always kept there. Feeling frustrated Sam dropped the duffle he'd been packing onto Dean's bed making his older sibling start awake.

"What did you do that for?" Dean hissed.

"You said we'd go first thing, it's now first thing! Get up!"

"No Sam, first thing in the morning for most civilized people comes after 10am. Your five hours early". Dean tried reasoning. Noting Sam's face grow even more annoyed he acquiesced and slowly removed himself from the sheets.

Arriving at Devil's Lake they checked into the first motel they came to, both exhausted they dumped their bags before catching some shut eye. Sam as usual was the first to arise, going to the garage across the street to grab two large coffees and some snacks before returning and starting research. Sam had nearly finished the coffee when Dean finally surfaced. "C'mon grab a quick shower then we have to go." He rushed out, chucking a tattered towel at his brother at the same time.

"What's the hurry?" Dean asked, catching the towel before making his way over, grabbing his coffee and downing the luke warm beverage in one go.

"There going to renovate the building tomorrow, if we don't get in there tonight all evidence will be gone."

Parking the Impala away from the medical centre, the boys walked the remaining distance. Carefully picking the lock they entered through a side door, Sam disabling the alarm whilst Dean kept watch.

"Upstairs or down." Dean inquired, a dollar on hand incase he didn't like the answer.

"I'm not betting Dean, I'm not bothered, you chose." Sam answered.

"Alright moody, I'll go up." Dean snapped back.

Taking the stairs two at a time, but being careful to only tread on the less creaky edges, Dean progressed upwards. Turning halfway up, the stairs opened up onto a wide hallway, doors at frequent intervals on either side, he chose to look in the nearest room first. On first glance the room looked just like any other doctors office, oversized desk, exam table, rolling curtain, added to this were two other doors. Taking out the e.m.f reader he switched it on, immediately becoming alert as the lights turned red and the reader screeched. Dean's gun was pulled out and cocked in seconds. Eyes scanning everywhere he noted nothing to indicate the disturbance, he moved towards one of the doors, turning the handle he found it locked, moving to the other door he presumed that it must connect to the next room. His hand grabbing the handle he started to turn, getting caught completely unawares when it was flung open from the other side with such force, catching him on the side of the head before sending him crashing into the exam table where he slid boneless to the floor, unconscious before he hit.

Sam was searching uneventfully downstairs when he heard the crash from above, rushing out of the waiting room he headed for the stairs. He didn't see, or hear the closet door open.

Stealthily creeping up behind him, it took out the razor sharp scalpel, aiming carefully it thrust out in a graceful arch from it's shoulder down, completely severing the tendon in one blow. The scalpel so sharp Sam didn't feel a thing. At first.

Sam was halfway up the stairs when his right leg just gave out and excruciating pain resounded through the whole limb. Stumbling he looked down, the sight sickening him instantly, The back of his ankle had been severed, blood covering his jeans and the carpeted stairs. Looking up his eyes opened in disbelief at the person standing in front of him.

"You?" He managed to get out before a blow to the back of the head had him floating into darkness.

**A.N... Yes I know the Achilles heel has been done before but I also know it's a sure fire way to completely immobilize a person and is very, very painful. Hope you like so far more torture to come. Please review it makes smile and write faster. Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets And Demons**

**Summary... People aren't always who they seem to be, as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, hurt and angst Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose, also helps to know Croatoan. Rated T for violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer... Still not mine only on a loaner.**

**Chapter 2. Visions and torture.**

A slow moving sliver of sunlight escaping from behind the blind made its way slowly across Dean's face, rousing him when it flittered onto his eyelid. Becoming aware of pain resounding in his back and skull, Dean carefully cracked one eye open, the other shooting open, much to his heads annoyance, at the sight that greeted him.

"Freeze." One of the two armed officers shouted.

Dean raised his hands slowly, thinking at the same time "Where the hell is Sam?"

"Would you care to explain just what you're doing here?" The officer continued.

Dean just gave a blank stare "C'mon Sammy bail me out of here." He thought.

"So that's the way you want to play this. You're under arrest for breaking and entering, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be assigned to you. Do you understand these rights?"

Dean was biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity to bolt when the officer's next words sent panic waves through his body and the urgent need to leave now.

"If we can also tie you to the pool of blood on the stairs we will do. Something is going on here and you're the first suspect we have."

The words had barely left the officers mouth when Dean's arm struck, the cheap shot bringing the guy to his knees. Swiftly striking out his leg he took the other officers legs from beneath him. Jumping up quickly he grabbed the first officer's fallen gun and pistol whipped both men, checking their pulses were okay; he left the room sprinting for the stairs. Two large pools of blood stained the green carpet, one just above halfway one just below." Sammy." Dean whispered in his head, he didn't need d.n.a testing to know that the blood was his brothers.

Carefully creeping down the rest of the stairs he noted a pattern of drips, looking around he spotted more leading along the hallway. Whatever had happened Sam was carried out of there, but by whom? Following the trail, Dean got as far as the end of the alley before it abruptly stopped. "Shit Sammy where the hell are you?" Dean pondered, whilst looking around for more signs or clues, seeing nothing, and knowing he couldn't risk hanging around, he reluctantly made his way back to the Impala. Opening the driver's door, he slid behind the wheel, his hand reaching to place the keys in the ignition when he was struck by the most intense pain behind his eyes, something he had felt only one time before.

_Dean entered into the room. Its stone walls and floor sucking every inch of heat from the surrounding air. Looking around he saw a wrought iron bed frame in the centre, strapped to which was Sam. Dean walked closer as he did so he looked down to his hands, noting with horror the red hot poker he was carrying. Reaching down he uncuffed Sam's right ankle, turning it slightly he placed the poker onto the bleeding wound and pressed down... _

Focusing back onto the Impala's dash, Dean rushed to open the door before emptying his stomach of it's last meal of m&m's onto the ground outside. Gulping in deep breaths he attempted to steady his nerves, all the while contemplating what had just happened and what he had just seen. Sam was in trouble, serious trouble. He had no idea how to help him and damn it all to hell, hadn't he just had another vision as well. Pulling out his cell he dialed Bobby's number, briefly explained what was happening and asked for help. Knowing Bobby was on his way Dean decided to return to the motel and go through the research Sam had dug up. Pressing down on the accelerator, his breath caught in his throat as a rush of pain traveled up his leg. Glancing down he could see nothing and continued pulling away from the curb.

The smell of burnt flesh reached Sam's senses before the pain registered. Opening his eyes he could see a red hot poker being held against his already throbbing ankle. Sam tried to move the limb away from the burning but each movement escalated the agony. Hearing somebody speaking he willed his battered brain to listen.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Sam. It's been along time."

Sam looked to the figure holding the poker and got his second shock of the day. "Duane? What? Why?"

"All in good time Sam. First we need some information and you're going to give it to us, seeing as it's important to us we couldn't let you bleed to death, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun hurting you." Duane taunted.

"I don't understand. What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Sam forced out through clenched teeth, sweating profusely whilst trying to control the pain.

"What I want will become clear soon enough. Why I'm doing this is easy, you killed somebody close to me, and it's all about revenge." Duane answered, taking the poker away from Sam's ankle and placing it on the floor. "Now I think it's time we continued, Dr. Lee will be right with you, enjoy your stay Sammy." Duane looked into Sam's eyes before vacating the room, leaving Sam with a sense of foreboding after seeing jet black eyes in the young mans face.

It seemed like seconds later that Dr. Lee entered the room carrying two objects one of which Sam had never seen before. Placing the items onto the floor she took a gag out of her white coat and proceeded to tie it round Sam's mouth and head.

"I just can't get used to the screaming." She stated before looking briefly at Sam, jet black eyes again returning his gaze.

"Duane are you ready?" She asked the young man who had returned his clothes now covered in surgeon's scrubs.

"Yes, the vision is being sent as we speak" Duane replied before picking up the instrument Dr. Lee had placed near the bed. "Do you know what this is?" Seeing Sam's shake of the head he continued. "It's a Padgett Dermatome. It's was the first rotary drum manual dermatome to be made. It's used for grafting skin; surgeons use it on burn victims to get thin slivers of skin off unburnt areas to replace on the burnt areas. You might not think that it will be to painful but we have an added bonus, after each slice Dr. Lee will cleanse you with a touch of salt. Now doesn't that sound like fun, shall we begin?"

Dean had just entered the motel room, dropping his keys on the table he made his way over to Sam's bed and the laptop; he was just reaching down when the familiar build up occurred.

_He could see his brother still strapped to the frame, but now gagged as well. He moved closer to the bed, feeling something heavy in his hands. Looking down he could see what he could only described as a large carpenter's plane with long handles. Placing it on Sam's stomach he pulled the instrument towards him. Sam bucked from the bed as the aged blade ripped a slice of skin from his body. Dean removed the machine and watched as an arm reached in and rubbed salt into Sam's wound. Sam roared from the bed again, his restraint tightening viciously around his damaged ankle. Dean heard a voice ask a question, "What did my father tell you?". The gag was removed for Sam's answer before being replaced when none was forthcoming. "Not ready to talk yet? Then we'll continue." Dean heard before he watched as the machine was dragged by his arm again... _

Bile rising in his throat Dean stumbled in a post vision haze towards the bathroom.

**A.N... sorry if the description or use of the dermatome is wrong, saw a picture and they were my thoughts on its look and how to use it. Hope you've enjoyed reading and thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, Peanut x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and Demons.**

**Summary. . . . . . People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return ****to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, hurt and angst ****Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Lose, also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence ****in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . Still Kripkie's.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . I apologize profusely for the huge gap between postings, I got carried away with Dangerous Beings and couldn't seem to motivate myself to put pen to paper on this fic. Now the other has finished, so I will divide my whole attention to finishing this, enjoy.**

Chapter 3. Information and answers.

Dean was slumped on the bathroom floor, his head resting on his knees. If this was what Sam felt like every time he had a vision, he now had extra sympathy for him. This sucked, big time. Just thinking about Sam brought back memories of what he'd just seen. Memories that he did not want to think about so soon.

A pounding on the motel door had Dean moving; grabbing his gun out of his duffle, he edged his way to the window. Peeking outside he recognized Bobby's truck. Placing a foot behind the door, he opened it partially, muttering "christo" as he did. Getting no reaction he opened the door the rest of the way, letting in the old family friend.

"I guess things are really bad if you muttering Latin at me, Dean Winchester. And I got to say boy, you look like shit." Bobby voiced as he stepped over the threshold. "You want to fill me in?"

"I think I'll need a coffee, or something stronger to do that." Dean replied.

Sitting in a booth at the back of a run down diner, Dean filled Bobby in on what had gone on. From Sam finding the article on the web, going to the haunted surgery, Dean being knocked unconscious, Sam disappearing, the blood, finishing off with the return of Dean's visions and seeing Sam being tortured.

"Has anyone been in contact? Any messages left?" Bobby inquired after Dean had finished.

"No, nothing. No messages, no contact, no clues, nada. Sam's in trouble and in pain, Bobby; and I have know idea how to help him. This sucks!"

"Can you remember anything from the vision that might help us? Was there anything that might clue us in to where they might be?

"I can't remember much and what I do won't help us find him. I know there are at least two people, a guy and a woman. Something was familiar about their voices; I know them but can't place them. But there were no signs or pieces of paper that would lead us to Sam."

Both sat there nursing their coffee's, both not saying what they both felt. Not having anyone contact them, was not a good sign.

Sam, still in the cold, stone room; woke to the feeling of bliss. After the last round of torture Dr.Lee had given him something that had Sam feeling incredible for a while, but now as he felt the excruciating pain and the coldness of the room creep back into his bones as the drug wore off, he realized that he'd probably been given morphine or something similar.

Wearily he lifted his head and glanced down at his stomach. Five strips of skin were missing from various places. The wounds looking raw, tender and inflamed. Dropping his head back down he wondered what Duane and Dr.Lee wanted from him. He knew that they were possessed, but by whom? He also knew that they were somehow connected to Yellow Eyes; Duane had mentioned him as dad, but how? They kept asking what the demon had said to Sam, what he'd told him, but Sam wouldn't give them the answers, he couldn't he didn't know what they wanted to hear.

Tired of thinking about them, his thoughts turned to Dean. Was he here? Were they torturing him also? That last thought brought tears to Sam's eyes. They could do anything to him, but he didn't want Dean to be hurt because of Sam. So it was almost a relief when the door opened and the two demons entered. At least if Dean were here, he was being left alone for the time being.

"Hello Sammy. How are you feeling today?" Dr.Lee inquired.

"Just peachy, but I do have an itch that I just can't get too. Could you help?" Sam shot back, trying for a little bit of Dean's bravado, but not quite succeeding.

Duane just laughed before speaking. "Well let's see if we can keep you in good spirits. Are you ready to tell me what my father told you?" He asked, before undoing Sam's restraints and turning him onto his burning stomach. Where he proceeded to hold a vicious looking knife up before Sam's eyes.

Dean and Bobby were driving back to the motel from the diner, when the vision struck again.

"Bobby, pull over. Pull over right now!"

Hearing the pain in Dean's voice and seeing it reflected in his face, Bobby did as he was asked. Pulling his truck to the side of the road he could only watch as Dean jumped out before the wheels had stopped, dropping to the ground, clasping his head in agony.

_Dean looked down on Sam, he was still on the iron bed but this time he was on his stomach, his face turned to the side, his back exposed._

"_Tell me Sam. What were my father's plans for people like you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Sam. I was trying to keep you from pain. I'll give you one more chance. What did my father plan for the children like you?"_

"_He's your dad, why don't you ask him. Oh right you can't. We smoked him, sent him back to wherever."_

"_I guess you like pain too much Sammy."_

_Lifting the knife up, Dean watched; as though he was there doing it himself, as he moved towards Sam. Running the tip almost suggestively across his shoulder blades._

"_One more chance, Sammy."_

"_It's Sam!"_

_Dean watched as the knife in his hand moved down Sam's back, coming to a rest against the ugly healing scar tissue, that Jake had caused. Raising the knife he brought the tip down onto the tissue and slowly and agonizingly, using a sawing motion, he began to cut into the wound._

_Sam writhed in agony, he thrust and bucked in an endeavor to escape the pain that was assaulting him. Dean watched as the woman move closer and held him down, thwarting his attempts._

"_What did my dad tell you about the children?"_

"_That. . . . . That he. . . . . That he had plans. . . . . . Plans for us. That he. . . . . He was going to. . . . Use us. . . . Use us in a war." Sam managed to gasp out before the blackness called again._

"_He's unconscious Duane, stop for now."_

As Dean's mind returned to Bobby's truck, he caught sight of one of Sam's captor's. Her eyes facing his, jet black.

"Shit Bobby, I know who has him. I know who took Sam. I have an idea what they want?"

**A.N . . . . . Sorry it's a short one, my juices still aren't flowing fully on this one yet, but I promise I do have an end I'm aiming for and I will get you all there.****As always thank you for reading, Peanut x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets And Demons.**

**Summary. . . . . . . People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, hurt and vision Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose. Also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . Still hoping and praying, but for now they're Kripkie's.**

Chapter 4. Revelations and

"Bobby, I know who has Sam. He's with a doctor we met on a hunt, but I think she's possessed." Dean rushed out the words. He was on his hands and knees by the side of the truck, his back feeling as though it was on fire. "I'm feeling everything Sam's feeling, Bobby."

'What do you mean? Who has Sam?"

Getting up from the ground, Dean changed his mind when his stomach rolled alarmingly, choosing instead to sit with his aching back resting gently against the trucks wheel.

"We did a hunt about six or seven months ago. We traveled to a place called River Grove, in Oregon. While we were there everybody became weird and started to disappear. They were infected with some sort of virus. The doctor there found traces of sulfur. We deduced that it was somehow related to the demon. Sam seemed immune to it somehow. In the end there was only myself, Sam, the doc, a kid called Duane and a soldier left. The doctor and Duane have Sam. That's why I recognized the voices."

"Okay we can work with that. We'll go back to River Grove, they might have returned. But what did you mean about feeling what Sam's feeling?"

"Every time I get one of these visions, I have pain where ever I see Sam being hurt. I felt it when they cut his stomach, burnt his ankle and again this time when they opened the wound Jake gave him."

"Shit, I don't like the sound of that. Sam's never mentioned anything happening to him like this?"

"No, never. Help me up, if we're going to go to River Grove we better get going."

Sam became aware that there was someone in the room with him, as his head made its slow return to consciousness. His eyes seemed like lead weights and it took numerous attempts before he was successful at prying them open. Dr.Lee was sitting on the edge of the frame, shifting through papers on what looked like a hospital chart.

"What do you want from me? Sam asked. "If yellow eyes were Duane's father why doesn't he know all the answers?"

"It might surprise you to know, but demons don't give away their secrets to other demons, Sam, even related ones. It's all about who's the more powerful one. When you killed yellow eyes, as you call him, he took all his secrets with him. A new demon has taken control, if Duane wants to get back to the top he needs to know what those secrets were. Before someone else figures it out."

"If demons don't mix why are you with Duane? Why don't you try to be the top dog?"

"Just like in your world, women are thought of as lesser beings. We have as much power, but are frowned upon because of what we are. So, I'm not stupid, I stick to the one I believe to be the strongest. I believe that to be Duane. If I help him now, he will look after me in the future."

Sam watched as her face changed quite suddenly, becoming fierce and angry. Ripping one of the sheets of paper from the file, she moved closer.

"You see there is also the fact that yellow eyes was my husband which, and I can tell by your face you now realize, makes Duane my son. Even I wasn't privy to all my husbands secrets, but I know you were his favorite, I know he confided in you. So, Sam, I need you to help me to help Duane. I might not be as vicious as he is, but I still know how to hurt you. What I'm going to do wont damage you, but it will hurt."

Picking up Sam's hand she placed the paper between his thumb and index finger, bringing it down sharply she was rewarded with hiss of pain as the paper cut through the skin, like a knife through butter.

"What do you know about the demon virus? What was its purpose? She inquired.

At getting no answer she moved on to the skin between the index and middle finger asking the same question and again receiving no answer. The same thing happened again and again until the fingers of both hands and the toes of both feet had little rivulets of blood running between them. Sam had refused to answer anything, even when she had moved to the skin that joined his ear to his face, or when she had jostled his damaged ankle.

"I guess you don't want to help me? Perhaps you will change your mind after Duane's next attempt." She told Sam before leaving.

After she had gone Sam tried to reposition himself better on the frame. While he'd been unconscious they had turned him back over, restraining him once again, and the frame was digging painfully into the reopened wound on his back and onto his damaged ankle. Every time he moved his hands or feet he could feel the paper cuts as they reopened the feeling like little sharp needle pinches.

He thought about what the Dr.Lee had said about demons fighting other demons, about there being a power struggle, about wanting to know about the virus. The thoughts bringing a sense of dread to Sam as he realized he didn't have the answers, but they wouldn't believe that and he feared the consequences that would befall him. He just hoped that Dean was faring better.

Dean and Bobby were across the street from the burnt out shell that had once been River Grove's medical center. They had arrived hours earlier but had waited until darkness fell to venture into the town. The town was still devoid of all its former citizens, the only people there now being army personnel and the few men in black, the two hunters had seen. After staring at the shell a while longer they both looked at each other and with silent orders began to back track out of there and head back to their cars. Once they were a safe enough distance away to not be overheard Bobby spoke.

"Well it's safe to presume they ain't there. Let's find somewhere to crash for the night. I don't know about you but I'm beat."

Finding somewhere though proved harder than they both thought. The rumors about the town had brought conspiracy buffs from all over which meant most motels in the area were full. Eventually finding one with a room they proceeded to drop their bags and lying on top of the beds were in a deep sleep in minutes.

Dean woke suddenly, something had disturbed him. Turning slightly, he could see a figure moving about the room. Reaching under the pillow for the knife he always kept there, he was shocked to find it gone.

"Looking for this Dean?" Duane asked, holding up the knife.

"You son of a bitch. Where's Sam?" Dean spat back, all the while wondering why Bobby hadn't woken up.

"Oh he's somewhere around, and don't worry about Bobby. You're dreaming. I just need to talk to you. You know, I don't know all my dad's secrets but I know he did something like this to Sam. Did Sam tell you about that?"

Ignoring the question Dean responded with his own. "What do you want? Why did you take Sam?"

"He had information I needed, but he's being very uncooperative, only telling me bits and pieces. I thought at first that he was just being stubborn, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I took the wrong brother, that maybe he really doesn't know all the facts because John in fact told you and you haven't told Sam. Am I right, Dean? Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you in fact have the answers to my questions? Do you know more than Sam thinks? Do you know the purpose for the children like Sam? Of the demon virus? The demon stopped talking and studied Dean's face whilst waiting for an answer. "Ah, so my thoughts were right, it is you that has the answers. Well that's unfortunate for Sam."

"Don't you dare hurt him more, or I'll. . "

"Or you'll what, Dean? Don't worry I haven't finished with Sam yet. He still knows things that I need to know. It's surprising really, how very much alike we all are. Demons keep secrets from other Demons and you two are just the same. You have twenty four hours to get here, just you and Bobby. If I see anyone else, I'll kill Sammy."

"Where, get where?"

"Cold Oak, South Dakota. Just to make sure you hurry, sit back and watch the show as I punish Sam for not knowing the answers. I think your going to like it."

_Dean's sight turned black briefly before he was again in the room with the iron bed frame. Sam looked dreadful, his ankle although cauterized looked infected. Red, bloated skin making his leg and foot seem twice their normal size. He was resting slightly leaning to one side, trying to keep as much weight as possible of his damaged back. His stomach wounds looking raw and pus filled._

_A hand moved in front of Dean, he now figured that it was Duane's eyes he was looking through, a pair of pliers resting in it. Dean tried to force himself awake, he didn't want to see Sam get hurt again, but sadly he was going to. Reaching his brother, Dean looked on in horror as Dr. Lee place a frame into his mouth, affectively holding it open. Duane pushed the pliers in "Are you ready, Dean?" Finding what he wanted he forced the handles together. Sam screamed as the tooth was crushed._

In the motel room, Dean also screamed. "Sammy!"

**A.N. . . . . . Still not too happy with this fic. I know what I want to do, but I feel I'm struggling to get it in writing. It could just be me being over critical though. Hope you enjoy, and thanks as always for reading, Peanut x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets And Demons.**

**Summary. . . . . . People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, hurt and vision Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose. Also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . It hurts me every time I have to write that I don't own them, but I don't.**

Chapter 5. Anguish and Pain.

"What the hell? Dean, what's going on?" Bobby inquired at the same time as jumping out of his bed.

"We have to go! We have to go now!" Was all that Dean would say.

"What? Where? Why?"

"It's hard to explain, the demon he. . . . He came to me in a dream."

"Say what?"

"He came to me in a dream, he hurt Sam again and it's all my fault. He hurt Sam because he didn't know about the demon's plans for the virus, I did. Dad only told me and I kept it from Sam. Well he didn't really tell me, he told me some things but it didn't really click until now what he meant."

"Dean, son, slow down your not making any sense. Start from the beginning."

"Dad, before he died, told me some things mostly about Sam and his destiny, but he mentioned an illness that yellow eyes was working on that would make humans prone to possession. I didn't think anything more of it after he . . . . . not even when we went to River Grove. I thought Sam was going to die and nothing else mattered and I ended up forgetting all about it. Now this demon is torturing Sam because he thought Sam knew about this, but he doesn't Bobby. I never told him."

Dean paused to glance at Bobby, a look of guilt and pure anguish written all over his face. A look the older man had only seen one time before.

"Now this demon wants us to go back to Cold Oak and we have less than twenty four hours to get there. We have got to go, now!"

Bobby grabbed Dean by the arm before speaking up. "Wait we need a plan, back up, rituals, something. We can't just go in there blind Dean that wouldn't help Sam, it would be suicide."

"We don't have time; he said he would kill Sam if he saw anyone other then you and me. Get what you need from your truck, we'll take the Impala. You'll have to use Sam's laptop to find an exorcism to banish them. We have to get to Sam now."

Sam was in pain. Excruciating, tortuous pain. When Duane had finally decided to stop, three of Sam's back teeth had been crushed, one of them beyond the jaw line making it not only uncomfortable but bloody as well. His mouth felt as though it was on fire. Burning, throbbing pain reverberated through out his face every time he swallowed the blood that gathered, the slightest movement raking the tender stubs rubbing against the inside of his cheek, causing them to begin to shred the soft tissue.

That wasn't all that hurt though. Sam wondered what had pissed Duane off so much, something obviously had because although he had been vicious before, this last bout of torture had been cruel and sadistic. Sam's previous injuries to his ankle and back had been re-opened and he could feel once again the flow of blood from each. His stomach wounds were attacked with vigor, by what felt like to Sam to be a pumice stone of some sort. The whole area now smarted and stung. The pliers were put to good use on other parts of his body as well; two broken fingers, three toes' and two missing finger nails, where Duane had ripped them off.

All in all Sam was bruised, bloodied and beaten to the point of exhaustion but the pain, misery and suffering refused to allow him the rest he so badly needed. Delirious he had begun to imagine things that weren't really there. He thought that he saw his mum and dad, but when he blinked and looked again there were just shadows. Crying softly he began shouting for Dean, but all he got when the door opened was the return of Duane and Dr.Lee.

"Don't worry Sammy. Dean will be here soon, but we can't have him seeing you looking this messy now can we? Lets get you all cleaned up."

Picking up a subservient Sam, Duane carried him into a room he'd already prepared. Releasing his hold his watched with a sly grin as Sam plummeted into the old cast iron bath. Water rushing up and over the side, drenching the floor. Sam lay still for a few seconds before the frigid, icy water registered with his battered senses. He reared up with a strength that caught the two demons by surprise, but his adrenaline rush couldn't compete against their strength.

A set of hands pushed him back into the water as another set pushed his head under. Struggling for air Sam fought against the obstacles stopping him from getting it, gasping and spluttering when he was finally let go. Sam gobbled down great big mouthfuls of air, causing yet more aggravation to his tender nerve endings. Frightened he would be pushed under again he tried to raise himself up more, but his strength was being ebbed away more, by the coldness that now seeped into his body from the water.

Shivers began wracking his fragile body as his natural defenses kicked in; intensifying the agony he was already feeling. His was so distressed that he never heard the demons speak.

"Send the final vision."

Dean and Bobby had just turned onto the road that led into the town, when the vision hit Dean again. He barely managed to brake and avoid crashing the Impala as waves of pressure assaulted his mind.

_Dean could tell straight away that they where no longer in the original room. Duane moved his eyes around and Dean finally caught sight of Sam in the bath of water. As they got closer Dean could see that they didn't have much time. Sam had been worked over yet again and from the way that he was trembling in the bath and the colour of the water , Dean could tell that if he didn't get there soon Sam was going to die. Watching as Dr.Lee picked up a blow torch and moved towards Sam was a form of torture in itself. Just the merest touch of the flame to Sam's freezing skin had him convulsing and thrashing._

"_You should have told us you didn't know all the answers Sam, I would have gone easier on you._

_Now that I know its Dean I need, do I really need you any longer? Unfortunately I think I do, you see what better way to hurt Dean than to hurt you, and you still have the answers to some things I need to know."_

_Duane turned away from Sam at this point and looked towards Dr.Lee who spoke as she touched the flame to Sam again. Struggling to hear over Sam's cries Dean finally caught what she said._

"_We sense that your hear Dean, good. Make your way to the bell, we'll meet you there."_

The familiar scene of the Impala's dash was the first thing Dean registered when he finally broke out of the vision, swallowing down the bile that rose to his throat he turned to Bobby.

"We don't have much time. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure these will work?" Dean asked as he examined his stomach.

"Let's hope so!"

**A.N. . . . . Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. All will be revealed soon I promise, Peanut x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets And Demons.**

**Summary. . . . . . People aren't always who they seem to be as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, hurt and vision Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose, also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . Still only own the DVD's, everything else belongs to Kripkie.**

**A.N. . . . . Quite a long chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 6. Reveals and Rescue.

Dean and Bobby walked quietly down the dusty roads of the old ghost town. Although Dean's face was a stoic mask, Bobby knew that inside he had to be hurting. Not only was Sam hurt, but he'd also been brought back here to this town, this town where not too long ago he'd died. As they passed the spot Sam had fallen at last time, Dean stopped and bent down. Touching the earth he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Sam. I won't let it happen again. I will get you out of this." Standing back up, he looked with teary eyes at Bobby. "No matter what, Sam gets out alive, Bobby. No matter what, you hear me?"

Bobby just stared back, he knew what Dean meant, he was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant Sam lived. He was hit was again with a combination of pride and annoyance. Pride at the man Dean had become, the man that would willingly give his own life for the sake of his brother. Annoyance that this same man would think so little of his own life that he would do that. Moving on they turned a corner and saw the bell in front of them, Duane standing beside it.

"Just in time, Dean, and I was so looking forward to hurting poor Sammy some more."

"Dean's anger rose. "Where's Sam?" He spat out.

"All in good time, but first lose the weapons, all the weapons!"

Duane watched as the two hunters dropped the multiple guns and knifes, they had hidden around their bodies, onto the ground.

"You know hunters really are pathetic. Did you really think that any of those toys would hurt me? But I do believe they will do you a lot of damage. Move, head towards the courthouse, the tall brick building. Do not try anything stupid, one psychic word from me and Sam dies."

Exchanging nervous glances, the two hunters did as asked and slowly started for the courthouse. As they reached the steps outside, Duane used one of Dean's dropped guns to prod him inside and down one of the corridors that led to a set of stairs leading to the cellar. With Duane urging them on, they moved downstairs.

As Dean opened the door at the bottom of the cellar steps, he almost collapsed with relief. Sam was still sitting in the bath, not moving even when Dr. Lee poured in another bucket full of ice. To Dean he looked dead, looking more closely as the movement of the water stopped he could just make out tiny ripples as Sam's body instinctively responded to the coldness surrounding him.

"Sammy." Dean shouted, not even slightly surprised when he received no answer.

"Move inside." Duane told them, forcing the gun into Dean's back with renewed vigor.

"Why have you done this? What do you want?" Dean asked as he rubbed at the spot the gun had jammed into.

"I did it to find out about the virus, to find out how to make it, to find out how to use it."

"Do you really think if I knew I would tell you?"

Turning to Dean, Duane's eye turned jet black as he hissed out his response. "Yes, because if you don't Sam will get hurt more. How much more do you think your brother can take? Oh and don't worry Dean, you and Bobby here, will not be getting off lightly. I still need answers that only Sam has and I'm going to hurt you two so that he'll tell me."

Dean and Bobby were both caught unawares as they were shot backwards into chairs by the demons power. Unable to move from their seats they could only glare as the demon moved to Sam. Cocking the gun he pressed it into Sam's shoulder, his finger squeezing ever so slightly more on the trigger.

"Okay Dean. What's the purpose of the demon virus?"

"Fuck you!"

"I'll give you one more chance. What's the purpose of the demon virus?" Duane's voice was like venom, his finger moving even more on the trigger. "Still not answering me? Okay then, I guess you don't think as much of your brother as we in the demon verse thought, say sorry to Sammy, Dean."

The sound of the gun seemed magnified within the confines of the stone cellar. Sam jerked within the bath, but Dean couldn't help but notice that he didn't utter one word.

"Let's try this again. What is the purpose of the demon virus?" The gun moving to Sam's other shoulder as the demon spoke.

"Okay. Okay. Yellow eyes made it so he could possess humans with his demon army. Just don't hurt Sam anymore, please?"

"How do I make it?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't know."

The gun firing rang through the cellar once more.

"You bastard! I don't know how to make it."

"How is it transferred to humans? Is there a cure?" The gun moved down to Sam's hand.

"It's transferred through blood, but it originally has to come from a demon. I don't know if there's a cure."

"What happened to all the people from Duane's town?"

"I don't know."

"I shall ask you once again and you better tell me otherwise Sam the scholar will lose the use of his right hand. What happened to the people from the town?"

"They disappeared."

"I know that but to where?"

Dean glanced briefly at Bobby before speaking. "After the gates opened and the demons got out. Dad . . . . He came . . . he came to me in a dream again. He told me that. . . . He told me that they were close, that everyone had been near, ready for the ones that escaped from hell to possess. That they would go off afterwards and live normal lives until they were summoned."

"So my army is all ready and waiting?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"All over. I don't really know. I swear."

"Okay I believe you. Now we ask Sam his questions." Duane turned to Dr. Lee." Give him something that will make him at least coherent."

Dr. Lee took Sam's arm and finding a vein, injected it with the contents of the needle she'd prepared. It didn't take long before Dean could see changes happening to Sam. His breathing quickened and his eyes attempted to open. A slap to the face courtesy of Duane had them staying open and although they looked slightly glassy they began to focus, first on Duane before, almost instinctively they found Dean.

"D. . . .De. . . . Dean?" Sam stuttered out.

"Yeah Sam, I'm here, I'm here."

Another slap had Sam once again focusing back at Duane.

"Why were you so special to my father Sam? What did he want with you?" Seeing Sam struggle with the question he spoke again. "Answer me Sam or Dean gets hurt." Moving towards Dean, Duane struck him across the face with the butt of the gun, striking Bobby as well just for fun.

"He wanted me to lead his army. He wanted me to infect other humans. Don't hurt Dean." Sam struggled out, his words slurry, his strength draining with every word.

"Answer my questions Sam and I won't. How could you infect others?"

Sam looked at Dean not knowing if he wanted to answer.

"Don't look at him, answer me."

Sam again could only look at Dean.

"I warned you Sam!" Duane was getting tired of this he needed answers. Cocking the gun and moving it so it covered Dean's chest he pulled the trigger.

Dean gritted his teeth and waited for the inevitable pain to come. Nothing happened. Looking at Duane, he found him rooted to the spot as was Dr. Lee. He glanced over at Sam, although still in the bath he had managed to raise himself to a sitting position. His eyes, Dean noted closed tightly, a total look of concentration on his face. Sweat poured out of him to fall and mingle with the bloody ice water.

Registering that he was now able to move, Dean turned to Bobby.

"Now Bobby, we don't have much time. I don't know how much longer Sam will be able to hold them. You take Dr. Lee I'll take Duane."

Each moving towards their designated demon, they grabbed them and locking their arms behind them, hugged them towards themselves.

"Now, Bobby go."

Bobby began chanting in Latin. He was halfway through the exorcism when Sam's strength finally gave out.

"Shit, Bobby hurry."

Duane came to, locked in Dean's arms, he tried to move away as the pain of the ritual hit, but found that he couldn't. Looking towards Dr. Lee he saw her bound to the other hunter.

"What have you done?"

"Devils Traps on the stomach, written in holy water and blessed blood, quite a powerful combination I'm told. Oh and the exorcism it's not just a banishing ritual, it will kill you!"

Two screams of pure anguish echoed throughout the room as clouds of black smoke were expelled from the mouths of Duane and Dr. Lee, both nearly pulling the hunters over as they dropped to the floor. The smoke seemed to hover around the room before a brilliant white light extinguished it.

Dean felt almost giddy with relief, they'd taken a chance and it had worked. Both of them were relatively unhurt; they'd saved Duane and Dr. Lee; they'd killed the demons and most importantly of all Sam was safe. Dean looked to where the bath stood, a look of horror and alarm crossing his features when he couldn't see Sam.

Running across the distance, he dropped to his knees by the side. Thrusting his arms into the freezing, bloody water he dragged his still brother out. Positioning him carefully on the ground he checked for a pulse. It wasn't there.

"Bobby, I need help here!"

Dean's distressed voice turned Bobby's attention from trying to rouse Dr. Lee. Swiftly he moved to Sam's other side. "Shit Sam. No. No."

Dean blew into his brother's mouth as Bobby pushed on his chest.

"No Sam. Not like this bros. Not like this, not now." Kept repeating itself from Dean's mouth. "Your gonna live till your old and decrepit. You're going to get married, have kids, have the white picket fence and a dog, yeah a dog. C'mon Sam, breathe."

A light touch to Dean's arm had him jumping.

"Why are you stopping? Keep going he's not dead. Keep pumping."

"Dean, he's gone."

"No, he's not. He's going to live! Keep going."

A soft voice from behind had them both jumping. "Dean in the other room, there's a de-fib machine and other supplies. The demons wanted Sam alive. Go get them quickly."

"I'll go, you stay." Bobby said as he rushed to the other room.

"Dean move him out of the water. Use your shirt to dry him off as much as you can."

Bobby returned as they were just finishing drying Sam. Dr. Lee pressed the electrodes on to Sam's chest.

"Charging to 300, clear." Sam bucked.

"Check his pulse?"

"Nothing."

"Charging to 350, clear." Sam bucked again.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Charging to 400, clear. Anything?"

"No, nothing go higher. No wait, wait. I feel a pulse but it's really weak."

"Bobby, pass me my bag. I'll give him something that will help. Then take Duane check upstairs, we'll need blankets. I'll have to try to stabilize him here before we get him to a hospital, otherwise he won't make it. Dean, turn him onto his side, but be careful of his shoulder. We need to get all the water out."

Once turned over Sam started to cough and splutter. Dean rubbed gently and spoke encouraging words, thankful when in return Sam's eyes cracked open and he offered a weak smile.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Dean. What took you so long?" Sam eventually managed to stutter and slur out.

Dean smiled. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

**A.N. . . . . . Well one more chapter to round up loose ends I think. Hope you enjoyed it so far. If the medical terminology is not right I apologize, It's not a strong point of mine. Thanks as always for reading, Peanut x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets and Demons.**

**Summary……. People aren't always who they seem to be, as figures from the past return to haunt Sam and Dean. Sequel to What Could Have Been. Very limp Sam, angst and hurt Dean. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose, also helps if you know Croatoan. Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer…….. No still not mine, but I will own the second season DVD in about two weeks time.**

**A.N….. Again forgive me for the medical terminology and treatments. I did try to research it more this chapter but research was never a strong point of mine at school and it's gotten even worse now, sorry. Hope you enjoy, peanut x**

Chapter 7. Diagnosis and Discussion.

The trip to the hospital had been torturous for Dean. Although Dr.Lee had stabilized Sam, his body had just been put through too much. Twice on the way they'd had to stop as Sam's heart had stopped again. As they approached the sprawling mass of buildings that was the hospital, Dean sent a little prayer of thanks, to whoever was watching over them, that they had managed to at least keep Sam alive long enough for the doctors to try and fix him.

Eight hours had past since they had carried Sam through the ER doors. Eight hours in which they'd had no news. Eight hours that Dean had spent wearing a hole in the hospitals lino flooring and biting the heads off anyone, who came near, that told him Sam was going to be okay. Eight hours of dodging around awkward question about how Sam received such injuries.

"Where the hell is that damn doctor? What's happening to Sam? Can't they at least tell us that he's still alive?" Dean spat the questions out at nobody in particular, turning at the same time and punching the wall.

Bobby noticing the looks both the nurses and security were giving them cautiously edged closer to Dean.

"Dean, you need to calm down. You'll be no use to Sam if you get yourself thrown out of here. The doctor will be here as soon as there's news. Sit down, before you fall down, son. You still look like shit!"

That brought a trace of a smile to Dean's face and he reluctantly sat down in one of the plastic chairs, taking the cup of coffee that Dr.Lee handed him. No sooner had the first sip passed his lips then he was shooting back up as Sam's doctor came into sight.

"How's Sam? How's my brother? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Mr. Dalton, please. . . . "

"Dean. Just Dean."

"Okay then, Dean. Please sit down and don't give me that look I'm not here to be the barer of bad news. Your brother, Sam, is doing as well as can be expected. We lost him again on the table, but he seems to be a fighter and he wouldn't give up. We've treated all the minor wounds, namely the stomach, broken fingers and toes and a few cuts that he received to the face."

"Obviously there was nothing that we could do about the teeth, but we removed the shards that were still left and cleaned and stitched up some tearing, inside the mouth and on the gum line, that these had caused. He will be on just liquids until the swelling goes down and even after that he might not want to eat anything too hard for a few days. Talking will be hard; He will probably slur his words for a while."

"His back wound has become infected, I'm afraid. We're treating it with antibiotics and haven't sutured it yet, to allow us to keep an eye on it. We hope that within the next twenty four hours the infection will have lessened and we can stitch the wound back up. Obviously these two wounds, the stomach and the back will cause Sam great discomfort for a while. But we don't foresee any permanent damage resulting from them."

"The gunshot wounds were relatively straight forward to treat; the bullets had thankfully avoided any major organs or arteries and had taken a fairly straight course through Sam's body. Luckily we were able to locate and remove them quite easily. Sam will have limited movement for a while but again should suffer no permanent effects."

"Our biggest concern was the ankle wound, this had also become infected and because of the cauterization, the infection already inside had spread further up the leg. Our specialist decided that surgery was the better option for Sam given the infection; it also reduces the chance that the tendon could rupture again. We had to re-open the wound, remove the infected tissue, realign the tendon and suture the whole thing back up. We'll be checking the infection regularly to make sure that we don't need to go back in. Sam will have to keep off the ankle for at least eight weeks. We will be giving him physio to help prevent the leg muscles and joints seizing and once he can start walking on the ankle again, the physio will turn towards helping him do that."

"Sam was mildly hypothermic when he arrived, but we've managed to correct that. He is running a low grade fever, but we believe by nightfall that should have run its course and it will be back to normal. He did lose a lot of blood, which at the moment we're replacing. All being told, Dean, Sam's a very lucky man and one hell of a fighter. It's almost as if he didn't want to leave someone, he's going to need that strength in the coming months. Do you have any questions?"

"So he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, we believe so. We can't say for sure we're not fortune tellers but all signs point to a full recovery. Sam's body just needs time to heal itself. He'll be on complete bed rest, which I get the feeling might be his downfall, so all the help you could give us in that department would be appreciated."

"When can I see him?"

"I believe that he's being transferred to a private room as we speak, he's been in recovery for the past hour or so. I was reluctant to come see you until I knew that he'd woken from the anesthesia. He's going to be groggy and be in and out of consciousness for a while, but if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to his room. Only one visitor at a time to begin with though, he really does need to get as much rest as possible."

With a quick look at the others and nods of understanding given in return, Dean followed the doctor to Sam's room.

"I'll leave you alone for a while I be in to check Sam in a few hours. Have me paged if you need me."

Dean stood outside Sam's room for a while after the doctor left, before turning the handle and entering. Sam lay propped on the bed, not quite on his side or his back, wounds to both areas preventing him from lying on either. The damaged ankle lay resting on a pillow. His hospital gown had been removed from his torso and now lay across his hips, bandages covered his stomach and two gauze pads hid the gun shot wounds. A heart monitor beeped softly in the background.

Pulling a chair closer to the bed Dean sat down. Caught in a world of his own, he thought over the last few days, the feelings of guilt at letting Sam down again lying heavily on his mind. Hours had passed, the doctor returning to check Sam, but Dean still sat contemplating everything that had happened. He didn't notice Sam's eyes open and it was only when his brother's raspy, soft voice spoke, that he became aware of Sam's wakefulness.

"Hey, Dean." Sam got out through his swollen mouth.

"Hey Sammy. What are you doing awake? You should be resting. Do you need anything? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just feeling hot and uncomfortable."

"You have a fever, I can ask for some more meds if you want?"

Sam shook his head before closing his eyes again. Dean, thinking that he was going back to sleep, was caught by surprise when he spoke again.

"We need to talk about this, Dean."

"We will, later, when you're feeling better. Right now you need to rest."

"No Dean! We need to talk about this now; otherwise we'll just brush it all under the carpet like we always do. Please talk to me. What secrets are you keeping from me?"

"Me, me! What about you?"

Both brothers stared at one another, before Dean spoke again.

"I really think that you should be resting, but I know what a stubborn bastard you can be………. Dad told me some things, more than I ever let you know. Things about the yellow eyed demon. Things about his plans for the virus and how he was going to go about using it. How it was transferred to humans and about the people from River Grove. I know that I should have told you but you had enough to deal with. What with the whole going dark side and stuff."

"We can't keep doing this Dean. You remember what dad told me, about us being stronger together. That means telling each other everything, no more keeping secrets."

"Hey, don't make me out to be the only bad one here, Sammy. You've been holding out on me also." Noting Sam's eyes begin to drift shut again, Dean continued. "Don't you dare pull that I'm really tired act on me now, Sam. You're the one that wanted this talk now, so spill. Tell me what you've been keeping from me. What could be so bad that you wouldn't tell the demon? So bad that he was going to kill me because you wouldn't say?"

Reluctantly Sam acquiesced. "Yellow eyes wanted me to lead his demon army. He wanted me to win at Cold Oak. I was his favorite, he said I have these great powers; all I have to do is embrace them. He was routing for me because he knew I could infect others. He knew all this because I have demon blood in me, Dean. He showed me what happened in my nursery before mom came in. Yellow eyes cut himself and let his blood drop in my mouth."

Sam took a few deep breaths to try and calm him self before carrying on.

"How could I tell you that? How could I let you know that I have demon inside me? I knew you could never look at me the same again."

"That's were your wrong Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll always be my whiney, annoying, freakishly tall brother. No matter what the demon did. No matter what he put inside you. You'll always be just Sam. Always be just my brother. I'll never look at you differently."

Sam started to answer but no words would come. Tears welling in his eyes, he just lay there, open mouthed.

"Sam, get some rest. We'll finish this later when you're feeling a bit stronger, I promise."

Sam started to close his eyes, feeling the pull of unconsciousness becoming too much, when he suddenly remembered one more piece of information.

"Dean! Mum knew yellow eyes. When he showed me the nursery, she came in and she knew him, Dean."

"Sam, she couldn't have. He must have been playing with you. Remember demons lie all the time."

"No, Dean, she knew him and we need to find out how." Sam breathed out as his heart monitor steadily increased.

"Sam, calm down okay. Please just calm down and rest for now. We'll look into it once you're better. Until then, will you at least consider that he could have been lying?"

Sam nodded, his body finally failing him as it shut down to the rest it so badly needed. Placing his head on Sam's mattress and stretching out his tired limbs, Dean also started to succumb to sleep. He was just on the verge when he heard Sam's sleepy, mumbling voice.

"Dean, can we take another break from demons, just for a bit? Just be normal. Have no more secrets between us?"

Knowing that Sam, no matter how much he seemed out of it, would remember every bit of this conversation when he finally woke again, Dean answered.

"Okay Sam. Whatever you want. No more secrets and demons."

**The End.**

**A.N. . . . . . Not sure of this ending, I could possibly return sometime and jig about with it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story though and thanks as always for taking time out to read it and review. Peanut x**


End file.
